The present invention generally relates to the broad field of collapsible work stations or related apparatus, and more particularly to those devices which collapse for storage and reassemble for use.
Devices of this general type are shown, for example, in Pat. No. 1,045,854 issued to E. N. Kevitt and J. Gemeinhardt. The patent is more particularly directed toward a folding election booth and is of limited application. The patented device is intended only for short temporary use during elections that occur once or twice every calendar year. On the other hand, the device embodied in the present application is of a more substantial construction and support, featuring more available work surface and firmer support to that work surface, as well as easier break-down and set-up procedure.